


Take Control of Your Destiny

by Tish



Category: Detention (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Nightmare Fuel, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Sometimes there are no real choices to be made, yet one must make them anyway.





	Take Control of Your Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoslam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoslam/gifts).



Ray watched the paper plane flitting on the breeze. “It seeks freedom,” she said to herself.

She watched the motes of dust dancing in the air. “They seek balance,” she told herself.

The wind-driven clouds passed overhead, churning like the raging river that flowed along, her thoughts dancing and drowning on the crests and troughs. She watched the river darken, swelling from an ashen grey to blood-red. She had a sudden image of an arm splayed out, a fresh gash slashed deep into the skin, the blood running free, seeping into the soil below.

She recoiled in shock, but her mind lingered on the image. Trees grew from the soil, rising upwards, nourished by the sacrifice of those who came before. _We are the roots beneath the earth_ , something appeared to be saying.

Ray turned her eyes to the trees, and they stared back, their expressions unreadable.

 

 _Take control of your destiny_ , they had said.

 _But how?_ Ray thought. Some doors were locked. Some lead to horrors unimaginable. Others opened to a room of painful memories.

 _Memories like a mirror, reflecting the true likeness of your soul_ , they had said.

Ray now remembered the daffodils growing by the river, nurtured by the fertile soil. The river flowed on, slowly wearing down the mountainside, seeking other routes to the ocean, forming ox-bow bends as the ground flattened. The river took control of its destiny. It was indomitable, and the forest forever watched its course.

 

 _We were not for this world_ , they had said.

Ray stood before the impassable bridge, the grey-storm driven clouds above, the surging red river below. _Am I for this world?_   Ray asked herself as she shivered in the rain.

 

Eyes watched silently from below the stage.

Blood-red curtains drew to a close.

A pendulum swayed, counting out eternity.

The eyes watched no more.

 

A calm dawn greeted the silent river. Red-streaked skies reflected in the gentle flow as the sun rose. For a moment, a dragon-fly hovered in the sky, then fluttered away on the breeze. 


End file.
